Painful Memories
by WriterS
Summary: Queen Beryl is awaked by one of her followers. But the follower closely resembles Serena's Twin brother, John. Could this be the long lost heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne? Or is the Prince still missing after all these years? Or perhaps even dead?


Title: Painful Memories  
  
Written By: Shane  
  
Date: May 24, 2003  
  
Overview: Queen Beryl is awaked by one of her followers. But the follower closely resembles Serena's Twin brother, John. Could this be the long lost heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne? Or is the Prince still missing after all these years? Or perhaps even dead?  
  
Romance/Action Adventure Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: The Flashback  
  
Serena played with her food. She couldn't get something out of her head. Seeing something was wrong her mother asked, "Serena is there something wrong"? She shook her head and asked to be excused. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom where her cat Luna was waiting for her. "What's wrong Serena?" she asked too with concern. "Nothing, Luna I just don't feel very well. I think I am going to lie down." She went over to her bed and eventually fell asleep.  
  
*The Flashback*  
  
"What are you looking at Serena?" her brother asked curiously as Serena seemed to be looking at something but her brother couldn't figure out what. "The earth isn't it beautiful?", his sister finally replied. Her brother looked at his sister and finally said. "I guess so considering our father is of earth blood." Now looking now at the earth also.  
  
His sister seemed uncomfortable so he asked "Is there something wrong? It's that earth boy isn't it?" She shook her head. "I have heard strange rumors about Queen Beryl Invading. Apparently she eyes to destroy the moon kingdom and then eventually control the universe."  
  
Her brother lost his temper and yelled out "There is no way in hell that bitch is going to control anything. If she dares to come up here ill." he is interrupted by his sister who started sobbing uncontrollably "You'll do nothing but get yourself killed, just like father. Do you want to end up like father? She just has too many followers she is extremely powerful you know".  
  
He hugged his sister, looked up at the sky and said "But that was what I was born to do. I was destined to fight not just sit around while she makes everybody in the universe afraid. Worrying everyday if she is going to come and take over." It was then a figure said. "He's right we aren't going to let Queen Beryl win this one" The voice came from Serena's lover, Darien.  
  
"But." "But nothing I have received word from father that Queen Beryl is coming tonight" The Princess couldn't believe her ears. So the rumors were true. And if they didn't act fast. Well she didn't want to think about that, so she asked "Is your father sending anybody to protect us? If Queen Beryl takes over the Moon Kingdom.." Darien nodded his head sadly.  
  
"Than all is lost. The universe will be under Beryl's rule and most likely she will work us until we die." Serena started sobbing again and hugged her brother tight. "But father is sending men, at least 10,000 of them who are willing to die for your cause."  
  
He said now taking Serena in his arms and hugging her trying to reassure her everything was going to be okay. It was then her brother spoke "But I want the honor of killing her. I want to slide this sword into that witches ribs." He pointed to his sword the one his father had given to him. He closed his eyes and thought about when his father died.  
  
It was a night like this one and Queen Beryl had tried to destroy the Moon Kingdom. She sent thousands of men who drained the energy out of almost everyone there. But his father vowed to put an end to this and had gone after Beryl. And there they stood face to face and she killed him with one blow. John, who then was only a 10 year old boy, ran over to his father.  
  
But it was too late; his father had told him to take the sword which the boy did. In his rage the sword glowed a crimson blue and he then stuck it into the ground where a mighty energy was sent against Beryl and her men. And they never returned until today he thought. Finally he came to and they were staring at him.  
  
"I am sorry I just want to avenge father's death. I was unable to before she ran away like a coward, but she is a dead coward." Darien came over to him and nodded. "I know it must be hard not having a father, just as I have no mother and perhaps I wont even have a father." John was shocked at what he was hearing and said "Your father can't. he was interrupted by Darien again.  
  
"He must, he isn't just doing this for the Moon Kingdom. He is doing this for his people, who love him and trust him. He is doing this so the universe can finally be in peace." Serena who wasn't really paying attention asked, "Are you going to be fighting too?" He nodded "I too am out for peace and also for your safety my love."  
  
She sobbed and just said "Be careful" before running into the castle. It was then Darien ran after her and John's lover Mina came. Who she too had a look of worry and concern. "You aren't going to fight are you"? John nodded. "Yes I am going to avenge my father's death. And also ensure the safety of my people and you". Mina started sobbing.  
  
"But you will just get yourself killed I don't know what I would do if." But she was interrupted. "God doesn't say who lives and who dies. Do you think I really wanted my father to die? No far from it I loved my father more than anything in the whole world yet god took him away from me." He now had has arms around the woman he loved. "I am scared too. But scared for your safety not mine. I would die for you, and you know that."  
  
"Of course I know that, of course I know you didn't want your father to die. Of course we want and need peace. But times have changed hun. Please I beg you don't go. I can't afford to loose you" John truly touched with her concern just held her and for the first time in his life since his father had died he cried. His heart had nearly broken in two. He thought of when they first met how happy he was and he looked at himself now. " I know I am being selfish but I must go. Everyone is fighting." Mina looked at him and saw the tears running down his face.  
  
This must hurt him terribly he never cried before she thought. Then she managed to blurt out, "Then I will fight too." John now couldn't control the tears that were now streaming like a river down his face.  
  
"No you mustn't you must stay here and wait. Promise me that you will wait Mina". "I promise." She knew it to be a lie. Never before had she lied to him but she knew she had too. She also would fight but she couldn't tell her boyfriend that because it would hurt him terribly.  
  
John took a locket out of his pocket, "Here I want you to take this. If I.I don't make it. It will be something to remember me by." She took it gratefully but said, "Don't talk like that you will make it. You're father will protect you in your time of need." But he ignored her and said "I love you Mina" She blushed and said "I love you too"  
  
He pulled her close to him as his lips brushed hers and his tongue played on her lips. She parted her lips under his and tasted him as the kiss deepened. He took hold of her waist gently and pulled her close while her arms curled around his neck and her fingers toyed with the hair at his nape.  
  
The moment seemed to last forever, but Mina knew that it was probably going to be their last kiss. They parted and John got up and headed towards the castle. Mina called out to him and he turned around "What?" there were now tears in her eyes also. "Good luck."  
  
It was then Serena awoke she knew what would happen next her kingdom would be destroyed. She had the same flashback before. But something was different about this one, she had a brother. Who had looked just like her only he was a boy. That was the same thing that haunted her before. Now a whole bunch of questions went through her mind.  
  
What happened to him? Was he still alive? Did Mina know about this? Oh she had tons of questions and she was soon about to have the answer to all of them. 


End file.
